The bloody war descendant
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Metal Gear fic!


After the Wave Arc, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha felt a hidden godlike power emerge and discovered he is the descendant of Ocelot, Solidus, The Boss, Big Boss, Snake, Raiden, Grey Fox, Vamp, Olga, Gene and Sniper Wolf with all their skills and experience. Naruto will live their legacies for them as the Metal Gear Shinobi. Godlike/Lightning God Naruto, BAMF Naruto, Cold/Dark/Calm/Emotionless/Charming/Insanely Smart/Most Experienced Naruto, Final Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan Naruto, Multi-Bloodline, Multi-Sword God User Naruto, Gun-Using Naruto, Music-Ninjutsu Naruto Yin/Yang Chakra, Rikudo Sennin Naruto, Kami-Class Naruto, Naruto x Mass Harem, Whoreuno, Sasgay, Jiraiya and Civilian Council Bashing, Genderbend, Uzumakicest. Contains elements of Bleach, Street Fighter and One Piece

Harem: Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, Mebuki, Tenten, Ami, Mikoto, Isami, Sakiri, Saya, Haku, Nejia, Kira, Kagome, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Yoshino, Shikia, Shina, Kurotsuchi, Suzumebachi, Yugito, Karui, Samui, Mabui, Kin, Karin, Tayuya, Guren, Yahika, Konan, Nagata, Mari, Obita, Rin, Hana, Tsume, Kushina, Kasumi, Natsumi, Naruka, Tsunami, Tsunade, Shizune, Akamaru, Kuromaru, Ayame, Amaru, Koyuki, Fubuki, Temari, Gaia, Matsuri, Pakura, Mei, Mito, Menmia, Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf and Screaming Mantis, Shizuka, Ameyuri, Isarabi, Sasame, Yakumo, Shion, Kami, Shinigami and Yami and much more

I don't own Naruto or Metal Gear and any other anime mentioned in this fic

Naruto stared through the window up at the stars in Wave Country and smiled sadly at them being so carefree and unable to worry about life's hardships. _'I guess Shikia-chan was right saying gazing at the sky and clouds helps get your mind off of things?' _He thought with a dry chuckle before it stopped when he remembered how his hero Zabuza Momochi died and his daughter Haku who he was entrusted to was now fatherless.

Just like he was… The thought of having no family made tears slip down his face and this was the scene Inaria walked in on and looked at her crush with sad eyes hearing of his childhood from Kagome Hatake his sensei while the pinkette and emo just laughed at his misery.

"N-naruto-kun are you alright?" Inaria blushed seeing how the moonlight lit up the glow of his hair and noticed he wiped away the tear marks on his face and looked at the lake forlornly.

"I'm fine Ina-chan, it… It just hurts so much to now know you if you have any family alive out there!" He tried not to sob remaining strong.

Inaria looked at him with softly walking in front of him and wiped his tears away with care getting a stunned look from him, while Kurama the Kyuubi who always had his back when he was alone all those years ago smiled sadly.

**"Kit, it's alright now there are those who will show compassion you just need to look harder…" **He whispered to his container with a warm smile like a father would to a son and got smile in return.

'Arigato Kurama-tou-san, I didn't think I would return sane from this mission at all and that bastard Uchiha and his pet Whoreuno have the nerve to threaten me to tell the hokage and advisors that he did all the work because he was an Uchiha!' He scowled inwardly with hatred and malice remembering those words from his two teammates and swore he would kill them if they tried something like that damn the consequences.

Inaria looked at his whisker marks and planted a small kiss causing a small pink blush on both their cheeks. "Ina-chan you do know I am a few years older than you…" He mumbled looking into the younger girls eyes and got a wink in return before skipping off giving a wink vanishing down the stairs.

"Tsunami-kaa-san didn't mind." His jaw dropped at such boldness and chuckled with Kurama.

**"You've got a smooth vixen already Kit?" **Naruto blushed again and scowled playfully.

'Oh shut up Tou-san.' Kurama just chuckled before going back to sleep.

"Naruto-sama is everything all right?" Haku asked wearing a pink kimono with the bottom parted slightly leaving little to imagine.

Naruto looked at Haku from the corner of his eye. "I'm fine Haku-chan, I'm just feeling remorse for what happened to Zabuza-senpai." He said quietly getting an understanding smile before she landed in his lap legs wrapped around his waist.

"You can use me anyway you want Naruto-sama if you want?" She said into his hear seductively sending a shudder down his spine giving her ass a squeeze getting a blush and a moan feeling him touch her sea blue lacy panties under her kimono.

Naruto's tongue mingled with Haku's and he felt the growing lust but, stopped controlling it."Maybe after a date or two, Haku-chan I don't want Zabuza's ghost coming after me for deflowering his daughter." She giggled at the image and nodded before watching the stars with her new master while listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.

Sakura poked her head through the window and scowled seeing her puppy with that witch who hurt Sasuke-kun. "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE-KUN'S SLAVE!" Naruto glared at her coldly with red slitted eyes at that remark.

"Haku-chan pledged herself to me not to that piece of trash now get out of my sight before I use your fucking forehead as target practice!" He blasted her with high Jounin K.I. getting a pale look from the pinkette who squeaked and ran back in to tell on him.

He hugged Haku possessively reveling in her heavenly scent. "Haku-chan is mine no one is going to take her away from me…" He growled causing her to moan in her sleep.

"Mmmh Naruto-sama so possessive of me…" She giggled lecherously in her sleep with a nosebleed getting a deadpan mirthful look from Naruto.

'A perverted Yuki-onna girl, what luck?' He snorted only to clench his head and fall unconscious.

(Inside Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes only to see not a sewer but, a meadow of white flowers with trees around him and the beauty of them stunned him only to twitch hearing the sound of multiple crunches of grass. "Who's there I can sense you hold no hostile intentions?" He called out getting several chuckles.

"You detected us at the slightest sound that shows the qualities of a master tracker and hunter." A cool, baritone voice said walking into view showing an olive skinned man with silky long black hair wearing combat pants and a mesh shirt along with a trenchcoat that covered his body and held knife holsters on his legs and sleeves.

The next one was a silver white haired man wearing what looked like a cybernetic suit, his left eyes glowed red and Naruto could see the essence of lightning crackle around his body and the blade on his back looked more dangerous than a simple katana.

The next one was a slim, tall man wearing an orange/grey suit with a white helmet covering his head with a single yellow dot in the center to view through. He too carried a katana and his physique suggested he used flexibility, speed, power, acrobatics and counters with that blade and hand to hand combat.

The fourth was a man with old grey hair wearing a pair of khaki pants, dress shoes and a trenchcoat over his shirtless body and had old wise eyes that spoke of years of combat, death, killing and war like he breathed it and noticed the cybernetic arm he had.

The fifth was a man wearing a black sneaking suit with a shaven face, brown hair and had a black bandana tied around his forehead along with gun holsters on a harness and his hip, and a pair of combat gloves having the same experienced eyes as the fourth man.

"A young child soldier at such an age?" A accented female voice questioned in disbelief showing a silver haired woman wearing black and white camouflage clothing, combat boots, fingerless skintight gloves and carried a pistol on her side and had deadly storm grey eyes.

"Yes, it is very sad to see a young child like this one stain his hands with blood isn't it Boss?" Another accented female voice spoke showing a blond haired woman wearing a white furcoat and a pair of leather pants and heeled boots and gloves carrying a rifle over her shoulder her eyes were slit like a wolf with a grey color holding compassion, kindness and coldness all at the same time making Naruto wonder why he felt like she could see through him.

"A great injustice has been dealt to him and I will make sure he gets revenge." A pale blond haired man wearing a combat suit, army boots, an army beret and a brown trenchcoat looking at him with red eyes.

"He reminds me of Solidus and Liquid doesn't it Lady Boss?" An old aged man wearing camo clothing looking like an older man with an eyepatch, an army beret and a cigar hanging from his mouth standing beside a blond woman wearing a white sneaking suit and white CQC gloves and kind blue motherly eyes.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze why is it he feels so exposed in front of them. "W-why do I feel uncomfortable when you guys stared at me?" He asked shakily getting sympathetic looks and sad ones from the women.

"Boss has always had that motherly instinct and so did Wolf and Olga." The slick haired man chuckled getting several others from the guys while the females rolled their eyes.

Naruto looked at them carefully. "Is there a reason why I'm here?" He questioned with caution in his stance ready to bolt at the sign of danger.

Boss frowned at this sadly and walked toward him with Wolf and Olga startling Naruto who flicked two blades from his sleeves into his hands getting into an experienced two handed blade stance stopping them.

Raiden quirked an eyebrow and so did Solidus. "Sharp reflexes and danger sense and coldness it reminds me of us Vamp." Vamp chuckled and noticed the blade work.

"You forged those yourself didn't you?" Naruto nodded slightly it took him a few months to make these blades when he became a genin from a stash of titanium ore he kept hidden in a storage seal on his wrist.

"They're made from Titanium." Eyebrows flew up at that impressed at finding such a rare, indestructible material.

Vamp smirked and vanished like a ghost, Naruto eye'd his surrounding sharply and suddenly bent back under a knife swinging for his neck, he pushed off the ground flipping away several times and landed on his feet blocking another knife strike from his side sparks flying from grinding against Vamp's blade.

"Excellent you truly are my descendant?" Vamp said in a soft tone and in pride making Naruto's heart swell slightly hearing that.

"T-thanks no one bothered to teach me combat skills due to hating me for being a jinchuuriki a human sacrifice and tried to stunt my growth everytime of the day so I took to training myself in everything on my own even in knife combat." He clenched his fist angrily and several looks exchanged between the legendary soldiers who nodded with smiles.

"Then how about we train you in our skills?" Naruto looked up hopefully.

"Y-you mean it no ulterior motive or anything?" They nodded while mentally swearing to kill whoever gave him such fear and gave him kind nods.

"We will train you in everything you we know while Kurama teaches you ninja skills and how to master the final tail of his chakra and the other bijuu transformations." Naruto nodded in affirmative.

"We would also like to give you a body based kekkei genkai that has the physical abilities of Vamp, Raiden and Grey Fox with none of the weaknesses and another doujutsu that is like the Byakugan and Sharingan in one except it will also show your enemies abilities, tactics, styles and weaknesses you deserve that much after experiencing the life you led." Naruto nodded fiercely and gained a sheepish look seeing the narrowed looks thrown at him.

"Y-you want me to take off my mask don't you." They deadpanned at the rhetorical question getting a sigh.

"Kai." He was enveloped in a poof of smoke before revealing the real Naruto.

He wore black tabi boots, full armored upper body with pants with kunai strapped to the pockets on his waist, long black gloves, titanium arm and leg guards, golden eyes with slit pupils, long shaggy silver white hair with nightshade blue streaks, anbu armor, a ninja facemask and a fox headpiece colored silver while on his back strapped there were four blades. An O-katana named Yamato, his mother's blade Aka Arashi, a black blade with a red edge to it crackling with orange lightning called the Blade of the Archfiend created from Kurama's fang and chain whip sword called Hibara-hime. While on his back was a giant weapon scroll and had a white scarf with a silver end wrapped around his neck

He now stood at 5'12 and all the malnutrition vanished showing a solid 12 pack along with lithe, wiry, chiseled slim muscles that look like they possess enough power to break through diamond while his face now held a boyish charm to it.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha is back." He looked up with the Final Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan that looked like silver with several ringed patterns and tomoes spinning around the lines with a slit sharp iris in the center of a windmill shuriken design.

They smirked before charging at him and he did the same and the field rocked with explosions, gunfire, echoes of fist and blades hitting and curses as Naruto was trained by his ancestors.

The world better be prepared for the new Naruto.

(Next Morning)

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her puppy to hurry up so they can leave while inwardly fuming at his attitude from the other night and when she tried to grill Inaria for answers the younger girl just scoffed at her before going back out to train with her crush.

When Tsunami announced she was moving to Konoha with Naruto, Inaria squealed happily while Tazuna smiled wishing her daughter happiness before throwing a big party in remembrance.

Then there was Haku who ignored her everytime she tried to threaten her to stay away from Sasuke-kun like she was a bug beneath her heel, she was a konoha shinobi that counted for something right?

"Kagome-sensei why can't we just leave without the dobe already!" Sakura whined getting an eyeroll from the daughter of the White Fang who was looking worried about Naruto-kun not showing up.

"I'm right here pinky…" A cool, emotionless voice spoke behind Sakura who swung her fist to hit whoever it was only to be flipped on her back harshly and a blade placed at her neck and paled seeing it was the late Zabuza's in the hand of a new Naruto!

"Naruto-sama!" Haku glomped the white haired Naruto who chuckled through his mask while his hair flowed in the wind getting swoons from the women of Wave at his bi-shounen looks.

"Hello, Haku-chan I finished my training along with unlocking my bloodlines." Haku looked up in shock and surprise and so did Inaria, Tsunami and Kagome while Sakura looked at him angrily and Sasuke in anger and jealousy.

"What are they then dope." Sasuke demanded only getting an eyeroll.

"I don't divulge my own secrets just because you demand it Sasuke." Said Naruto coldly shocking them while Sasuke glared and glared with his Sharingan active only for Naruto to flash his doujutsu which was infinitely more powerful than Sasuke's will ever be.

"Your doujutsu is weaker than mine; I would watch how you speak to your betters, Uchiha before I put you six feet under." Naruto gripped Kubukiri's handle raising his killing intent making Sasuke and Sakura sweat.

"Naruto-sama this scum isn't worth it." A white haired girl said appearing by his side wearing a combat suit and a trenchcoat with a mask colored tan with the kanji for Octopus in black on the top.

A raven haired Asian girl appeared rubbing his shoulders. "Octopus is right don't let those weaker than you get to you." Raging Raven said rubbing his whisker marks getting a soft sigh from Naruto.

"Mantis-hime, Ookami-chan I'm calm now." He replied softly getting smiles before they vanished like ghosts using stealth camouflage to watch over him and the others.

"What the hell was that Naruto-baka I thought you had a crush on me?" Sakura screech demanded only for him to ignore her and continue walking beside Kagome getting a fuming look from the pinkette who ran up to him and attempted to hit him again for ignoring her.

She was shocked when he slapped the punch away and snatched her up by the throat opening his uncovered eye with an impassive glare. "Get it through your head Whoreuno that Naruto that pined after your worthless self was nothing but, a mask now act like a real kunoichi fangirl." He threw her onto the ground harshly getting a cry of pain.

"Haku-chan, Tsu-chan, Inaria-chan let's go." He called out over his shoulder getting nods before they jumped on his back pressing their busts into his back which he didn't discourage before jumping to the trees and began tree hopping at high speeds which Kagome matched soon and the other two had a hard time catching up.

(A few hours later)

"Can we stop my feet hurt!" Sakura whined for the hundredth time getting twitching eyebrows again while Naruto had a vein pulsing on his temple and turned his head in a creaking motion with scary golden eyes and a scowl.

"I don't give a shit suck it up or get left behind woman!." He hissed harshly getting winces from those in hearing range hearing those words.

_'This was bound to happen sooner or later.' _Kagome sighed and caught up with Naruto as they continued heading for Konoha to report in while she wanted to ask her student something and had a small blush he noticed but, didn't question her about it.

"Naruto-baka my damn feet are killing me!" The pink troll screeched at him.

"I don't give a flying fuck bitch!" Sakura nearly flew back from the booming annoyance in his voice.

"Naruto-kun is right; this is a training exercise for you since you have the least amount of stamina on the team." Kagome ordered the fangirl who whined before submitting and continued moaning about her feet in pain.

(Another few hours later – Konoha North Gate)

Team 7 and Co. landed gracefully near the gate of Konoha, well…some did Sakura and Sasuke plopped down trying to rest their aching feet. Naruto just rolled his uncovered. "Girls there's no need to stay in stealth mode these ninja won't do anything unless you do." He spoke to the B&B's deactivating their stealth camo giving him nods.

"Naruto-kun aren't you worried about the civilians words…" Kagome whispered in worry only to shudder at the dark demonic wolfish smirk on his face that spoke volumes and saw the girls blushing with hot cheeks.

"Now they won't try anything will they kagome-sensei…" He whispered in an ominous voice causing several of her neck hairs to stand up straight on end before he walked up to Izumi and Kotetsui chatting with them while signing them in.

_'I just felt as if I was in front of a very hungry predator.' _She thought with a pleasant shudder before walking up to his side.

"Like the hair Naruto-kun looks more shiny then Kagome-senpai's." Izumi snickered getting an indignant glare from said silver haired kunoichi.

"HEY! I worked hard to get my hair this shiny!" She replied in childish indignation, Naruto just smirked looking her up and down.

"I do wonder if you're actually an natural silver." The kunoichi in range of hearing blushed red at his flirting words and stared at his back in shock and awe.

Izumi leaned in with a pink blush. "I definitely like this new Naruto, hot, sexy and downright good with those words." She shivered getting an absent nod .

"Oi! Sensei I'm gonna leave you behind and tell Sandaime-oji-sama all the shameful things you did on the mission." Naruto wore a hidden smirk getting a round of sputtering from Kagome who scrambled catching upto him and saw the smirk on his lips and pouted with puffed out cheeks.

"That was mean!" Kagome whined only to freeze feeling a special place on her head scratched and grew Inu ears and a tail before thumping her foot on the ground whining in pleasure and euphoria.

Everyone who saw this squealed at how cute it looked."Who's a good girl sensei?" Naruto cooed with a smile that made the Inuzaka dogs whine want to be in Kagome's position.

"Kagome's a good girl." She groaned before turning back to normal with a blush shunshining to the tower.

Naruto grabbed Inaria and Tsunami before vanishing into a vortex leaving two angered teammates who ran to the tower in anger at the dope leaving them behind.

(Hokage Tower)

"Ok congratulations Team 8, Team 9, Team 10." Asana, Kurenai, and Maito Gaia smiled with pride at their students.

"Now we just have to wait for team-"He stopped when Kagome shunshined in just as a vortex appeared next to her and out walked a silver nightshade blue streaked haired teen looking like a bi-shounen from a manga getting blushes from all kunoichi in view, even his secretary was blushing holding her cheek and not the one on her face.

Naruto looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Sup peeps." He waved his hand getting silent ones in return.

"Who are you?" Danzo questioned only getting a smirk.

"I'm hurt Danzo-oji-san you can't even remember your own surrogate grandson." Several eyes popped open in the shape of dinner plates at that.

_'That's Naruto-kun damn!' _The females blushed at his new looks.

Anko was literally humping him with her eyes. "Someone filled out quite nicely." She licked her lips and so did certain other Genin.

"C-rank turned A-rank mission to Nami No Kuni accomplished Sandaime-sama and Gato of Cato corp has been put to sleep with the fishes." The smirk on his face sent shudders all around it was like a shark smelling blood waters.

"Naruto-kun may I ask who these ladies hiding on the ceiling are?" Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow when four women of different accents appeared dropping beside Naruto.

"These are my servants, please don't look at me like that they wanted me to call them that and it stuck. They're names are Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf and Screaming Mantis." Several shuddered at the ominous air that came with the names.

"Why do they have chakra of a seasoned Anbu captain." Kurenai said eyeing Raven carefully only to gasp when she connected with the Asian woman and saw blood and death on a battlefield having a blood red sky.

"I forgot to tell you do not make eye contact with them unless you have a very high amount of mental will." This confused them except Kurenai.

"Why is that?" Kira asked trying not to look Crying Wolf in the eyes.

Naruto closed his eye with a sigh. "These four have experienced different childhoods almost similar to mine except they're's were filled with brutal wars and if you look at them in the eye you will end up being put into a passive Genjutsu they project with their will alone where they show you a battlefield of their particular emotion." The implications got gulps.

"We can actually turn them off we're just cautious in Konoha after hearing of how certain people harmed Master." Raven's eyes glowed a smoldering crimson red getting winces from everyone at that.

"Raven-chan said it's like me and her are destined to be together since her emotion is rage and I hold a being of malice and rage." Naruto chortled in amusement much to the blushing of Raven who wrapped her arms around his neck holding him to her bust getting glares from jealous females, yes even Shikia glared.

Naruto, Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura and Iruka sweatdropped seeing the lightning crackle between their eyes. _'Women.' _They eyerolled at the sight just as Sakura and Sasuke burst into the room glaring at Naruto.

"BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR US!" She screeched getting whines from Kira and Akamaru at their ears being killed.

Naruto just looked at them coldly, like they were bugs beneath his heel. "And I thought I told you if you can't go anywhere without me holding your hand you aren't worth wasting my breath on." Anko and several others whistled.

_'Ouch that stung.' _They smirked noting the glare intensify on Sakura's eyes and their eyes widened when she tried to attack him with a kunai.

Naruto stared at her as she came closer sighing in annoyance. Your speed is worthy of being a turtle…" He drawled before she could move Naruto appeared behind her like a ghost pressing her own kunai against her throat causing the pinkette to freeze in fear.

Everyone looked wide-eye'd except Raven, Octopus, Wolf and Mantis who just smirked.

_'N-naruto-kun he moved like a ghost, I didn't even detect any usage of chakra!' _Hinata thought shocked while shivering at the dangerous intent he is releasing looking at his teammate without even trying.

Shikia raised an eyebrow as she only saw him shift his foot and he just appeared behind Sakura in one instant. _'That speed was no jutsu, that was pure physical speed only the Yondaime Hokage and Raikage were capable of accomplishing, what happened to you on that mission to be so skilled in such a small time frame.' _She thought running through possibilities.

"Forehead really you attacked Naruto-kun just because he pays no more attention to you?" Ino asked in pure disbelief and disappointment at her former friend.

Naruto gazed down at Sakura as his murderous intent increased till it was like a black aura around him making several shudder, even the Hokage and the advisors.

"I am going to give you the same warning I gave you and Sasuke back in Nami No Kuni." His tone was sub-zero cold making her legs shake.

"If you attack me like that you are basically initiating a fight to the death so I'd advise you to watch how you swing that poorly made kunai of yours because I might accidentally cause you to slice your own jugular open." He smiled sadistically making Sakura shake with a pale face sweat running down her face

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-d-don't s-s-s-scare me!" She shot back defiantly only getting dark amused chuckles from her changed teammate.

"Oh I would disagree I literally smell the fear rolling off you in waves and it's nearly bringing out my vampiric side of my heritage." He smiled showing his sharp fangs glinting dangerously getting several more shudders.

"V-vampire?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, one of my ancestors was a century old soldier vampire who could appear whenever he wanted too and you couldn't even tell if he was there before he's sliced open your throat." The way he spoke of Vamp made several war veterans' eyes widen in shock at the skill and power and age of the man.

"And the more dangerous thing about him was that even if you pierced him in the head it will only send his body into a sleeping phase and it's only for ten seconds tops but, I seem to have inherited that from him except only 2x worser."

"His body and mind were also immune to pain of all kind even he was stabbed by his on throwing knives he just pushed them out of his body with only a smile on his face like he was amused." He smiled fondly remembering the spars he had with his vampiric ancestor.

The others could not believe the combat skill and experience of a man that was over a century old and it meant he was from before the Rikudo Sennin's time.

He then leered hungrily at Sakura who squeaked. "Be careful when you walk around at night the moon seems to wake my wild side unless you want to end up with a smile when waking up." The innuendo made several blush at the implication and some were planning on walking out to find this Adonis of a teen.

"Dobe! I demand that power I need-GAH!" Sasuke's power rant was cut off by Raven squeezing his neck lifting him up off the ground eyes glowing red.

"If you dare demand anything from Master Naruto I will show you nightmares even your brother wouldn't be able to stomach." She said coldly and he dared not look in her eyes.

She smiled sadistically seeing this. "C'mon it won't hurt just to take a look." Anko and the others shuddered at the poisonous seductive tone in the woman's voice.

_'By kami this girl is scarier than sensei!' _The snake mistress whimpered.

"N-no I won't look!" Sasuke yelled defiantly her smile just grew more demonic and tilted his head slowly to her eyes.

"Raven-hime that's enough he's already a broken toy no need to break him even more." Naruto rolled his eyes, Raven dropped her toy with a pout stamping her foot childishly.

"But if he says something not cool to either of you girls you have my full permission to practice your passive Genjutsu skills on him at your leisure." Raven and her sisters squealed in delight giving Sasuke leering evil looks sending him into an almost catonic state.

"U-um Naruto-kun I think Sasuke-san's going into a catonic state." Leia pointed out with a sweatdrop seeing foam bubble from the Uchiha's mouth and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"I thought he was tougher than that, but big bad Uchiha is nothing but a chicken ass haired pussy." Kira laughed her ass off with barking laughter from Akamaru while Ino just stared at Sasuke with mirth seeing the ego-driven avenger get taken down a notch.

"I believe the one's that did the work deserve S-rank pay while I'll be lenient this time and give these three C-ranks worth of pay you're all dismissed I want to speak to you after everyone leaves." Naruto raised an eyebrow and motioned to the girls to hide.

Hinata approached Naruto blushing. "A-ano Naruto-kun do you think you could visit me, Nejia-nee-chan and Hanabi-chan later today?" She asked shyly in a hopeful voice while inwardly her lust for him was growing.

"Sure I was going to do that anyway." He smiled at her seeing she still had a crush on him including the little firecracker Hanabi and Nejia.

"Bye Naruto-kun see ya later!" Ino waved cheerily getting a wave in return.

"Later Ino-chan." Ino blushed at the chan and left.

"Maito-chan?" Gaia looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow while having a blush.

"I was wondering you were in need of a sparring partner later, so I just wanted to ask…" Naruto rubbed his head trailing off.

Gaia scratched her cheek with a small blush. "I-I guess but, are you sure you can keep up with me." She challenged with a smirk.

Naruto just smirked back. "You do realize who you are talking about right?" Gaia gained a sheepish look before leaving giving him the address to her training ground.

"Naruto-kun if you're looking for lessons on Genjutsu I'll be by training ground 44 with Anko-chan." Kurenai gave a wink teleporting in a shunshin.

"Oji-san do you think I can get a job at the T&I department?" Everyone stared at him mouths open.

"W-what!" Kagome nearly screeched in shock at her student requesting that.

"Kagome-sensei you know I gained new skills over the month in wave right?" He questioned in a dry tone getting an Oh from her before nodding.

"If you can stomach it, Naruto-kun I guess I can allow it as long as Anko and Ibiki monitor your work to determine what your level should be?" the Sandaime said uneasily not wanting to let Naruto see torture at such a young age.

"Oji-san I know you are not still thinking I am just a naïve child are you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes coldly getting an ashamed wince from the old kage.

"Sorry, Naruto it's just a force of habit after seeing you hide in my office all that time with injuries." Naruto looked at him with softened eyes as he signed the paperwork.

"Hokage-sama the Uzukage is here to speak with you." Naruto's eye flew up at that while wondering why he felt warmth like he knew the Uzukage and shook it off.

"Please send her in Kyouko." He was inwardly jumping with joy and when the door opened a figure walked in wearing dark blue and red robes of the Uzukage with the hat as well but, those royal purple eyes entranced Naruto who felt his heartbeat rapidly.

He then saw two red haired anbu, a blond red streaked haired one and one with black hair wearing blood red anbu masks with swirls in the center of it.

"Good day to you hokage-sama." The voice sounded so tomboyish and then he noticed the long crimson hair that kept inserting an image into his brain it hurt him slightly he held his head.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"I-it's nothing Oji-san it's just that her hair looked so familiar my mind keeps coming up with images in such speed it hurts." He pinched the bridge of his nose getting tilted heads at that.

"I am quite flattered you're entranced by my hair Naruto-kun." The Uzukage said amusingly but, her eyes widened seeing his cheeks.

"Would it be kind to lower your mask please?" Naruto looked up at her with a raised eyebrow before tossing off his headpiece that created a crater letting his silver white hair flow freely getting more blushes.

He then lowered his mask showing his extended whisker marks giving him an angelic feral look. "K-kaa-san is this him." The taller red haired girl with a ponytail asked with a quiver in her voice.

Naruto held his head hearing the familiar voice and a seal glowed on his neck making him clench at it as the pain in his mind increased and it was visible to everyone seeing him kneel on the ground clenching the ground hard enough to crack it.

"Naruto what is it?" Kagome asked concerned and he showed her a kanji on his neck that was glowing and her eyes were horrified.

"Shinton Fuuin (Memory Seal)" Everyone looked sharply at her.

"A memory seal on him." The Uzukage sounded disgusted and worried at the same time.

"I have no idea why he has one on him-" Sarutobi was cut off by a white spiky haired man walking into the room with an arrogant grin.

"Yo sensei!" Naruto looked up locking eyes with the new figure and a memory played.

(Flashback)

_"Otouto-kun!"_

_"Soichi-kun!"_

_"Sorry Kushina but, this boy is the child of prophecy and must not be allowed to go uncontrolled." The memory showeda squad of anbu escorting the same women in the room as he was out of Konoha as they tried to get to him crying tears while he was held by the spiky haired man with a manipulative smirk._

_"Shinton Fuuin!" _

(Flashback End)

The seal broke away into little pieces and Naruto's eyes returned to focus but, then ungodly hate, malice and rage filled his being so much his scalera gained a crimson red hue as he stood up with his doujutsu active.

"You…" He growled in a demonic way and his chakra burst free blowing his hair up showing his face to everyone.

The one's from Uzu gasped in shock and happiness. "Soichi-kun/Otouto-kun!" Both yelled in unison.

The taller man found himself smashed hard into the ground and then the window and walls and ceiling getting a groan of pain. "You dare strip me away from my family just so this village would have me as a fucking weapon!" Naruto's enraged demonic voice snarled stomping the man's ribs repeatedly in a brutal fashion several of them snapped.

"AAAHHHHHH!" He found his throat being strangled and wondered where did the gaki get such physical strength.

"**RAAGGGHHHHHH!" **Naruto roared knocking both of them through the window crashing into the market district street getting startled yells from everyone while those In the tower had horrified looks before jumping after them to stop Naruto.

(Down Below)

Jiraiya grunted as he fended off the attacks of a blood crazed Naruto, he had no idea how the genin could be like a lucid beserker able to think and fight with brute strength at the same time.

"Gaki stop this!" Naruto narrowed his eyes coldly and turned his head seeing several anbu and Jounin jump in front of him in defensive stances.

"Demon if you value your life I suggest you obey Jiraiya-sama's orders!" A beetle masked anbu sneered only for his head to explode in a gore of blood and brain matter causing several to throw up.

"I have a better idea…" Naruto said in a demonic cold tone clenching his fists being enveloped in a cloak of blood red lightning spiking his hair up dangerously.

"I-is that the Yondaime Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi?" A chunin said in disbelief.

"No this is my version of it which is much more powerful and better than the predecessor of it." Naruto growled as his muscles bulked up and his hair spiked up even more till it was like an angry cat's mane.

They all watched as the aura blazed up higher into the air. "Raijin No Yoroi!" He roared and everyone's eyes bulged as Naruto's chakra levels reached the level of the Sanbi.

"W-what the hell this kid's pushing his chakra to the level of the Three Tailed Turtle!" Genma yelled over the winds produced from the chakra.

Aoba gulped. "No that's not even all of it." He replied fearfully and it grew when the chakra pierced the skies splitting them apart.

Danzo looked wide eye'd with everyone else. "Saru how in the world can Naruto hold such chakra and not freaking explode from it!" He roared over the sound blocking winds.

Kushina the Uzukage stared at her son in shock and pride. "My son is pushing his chakra to the level of the Rokubi now." The Uzu anbu took off their masks showing Kasumi Uzumaki, Naruka Uzumaki, Natsumi Uzumaki, and Menmia Uzumaki.

Menmia stared at the sky with her crimson slit eyes. "That's Otouto-kun's chakra and it's still growing?" She stuttered in disbelief but, felt a swell of pride and joy.

"That's not even a fraction of his chakra!" Kasumi yelled in shock and pure disbelief and she was correct when they watched him push it even higher till it reached the same chakra levels of the beast that attacked Konoha.

Kagome stuttered with wide eyes. "Nine Tails of chakra!" She choked out with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Naruto smirked seeing the fear in their eyes. "**Why don't I take this motherfucker up to the next level!" **He took a horse stance concentrating and let out an earthshattering roar as he pushed his chakra to the next level.

Those watching including the clan heads and their children had wide round eyes. "T-t-ten tails of chakra!" Kushina screeched in shock and deniability.

Hinata looked at her crush with half-lidded glazed over eyes and her crotch grew very very hot. _'Naruto-kun's chakra is so warm and electric.' _She mentally orgasmed before fainting.

"HINATA!" Kurenai yelled fanning her student who had a blush on her face fainting from the pure power of Naruto's chakra.

Anko whistled impressed entirely. "Damn this gaki has that much chakra and hasn't even tired out from raising it that much." Everyone saw she was correct, as a matter of a fact Naruto had no visible sweat on his body at all.

Naruto's body armor blew off his body like chips of wood revealing his muscled body getting several nosebleeds especially from Kushina, Menmia, Kasumi, Naruka and Natsumi at his ripped body.

"Holy Kami-sama he's ripped as hell!" Menmia shouted holding her nose.

Naruto closed his eyes crossing his arms into an X getting wide eyes from Kagome again. "Masaka (Impossible) he couldn't actually know that style?" Her tone of disbelief was shared with everyone.

His words made blood run cold. "Hachimon Tonkou…" He opened his eyes showing pupilless red eyes.

"First Gate! Kai!" They covered their eyes seeing the veins bulge on his forehead.

"Second Gate! Kai!" His skin darkened along with his eyes turning more red.

"Third Gate! Kai!" He let loose a roar as his hair spiked up even more along with his chakra.

Leia looked absolutely shocked. "Amazing!" She shouted and her teammate Tenten and Nejia couldn't help but, agree.

"Fourth Gate! Kai!" His body gained a green hue around it like healing chakra.

"Fifth Gate! Kai!" Blue chakra spiraled around him like dragons roaring ferociously.

Gaia had wide open eyes. "No it can't be he can't go to the Sixth gate already?"

"Sixth Gate Of Joy Kai!" He roared, his chakra output and power attracted the attention of the entire elemental nations, makai, Heaven and those from above, even the shinigami was attracted by it with interest.

"One more…." He whispered hoarsely.

"Seventh Gate Of Wonder Kai!" This nearly blinded everyone but, then when they saw him they were shocked as they stared at a very buff Naruto breathing slightly as his body was nearly covered in his own energy.

He flexed his muscles nodding showing they wouldn't slow him in the slightest and turned a predatory smirk toward his targets who were shaking and flashed his Sharingan much to the others disbelief and dropped into the Uchiha Interceptor style.

"Let's play." He blurred like a spark of lightning and before an anbu knew what happened he felt a fist bury itself into his stomach breaking his armor with ease and coughed up blood before falling unconscious.

The others attacked only for Naruto to dodge their attacks with ease and backhanded one through a few buildings.

He used one as a step and with cheetah like agility he jumped into another group firing barrages of brutal punches, and grabbed a leg from a jounin seismic tossing him into another as his Sharingan flashed in several directions before he pulled out a black metal flute.

"What's that gonna do demon!" A bloodied Jounin snarked in anger and humiliation only getting a mocking smirk in return.

Naruto played a very ominous note and they could feel lightning chakra filling the air and the tune increased in tempo and speed as the sky sparked with lightning.

"Oto-Ninpou (Music Ninja Art): Raijin No Arashi! (Song of the Lightning and Thunder God!)" He cried out and before the anbu and shinobi knew what happened blades of wind, lightning and thunder sliced through their ranks like butter as Naruto played the tune with beauty and grace of an orchestrator.

"A-amazing he can use music as a weapon truly ingenius." Kurenai had no idea how to express how amazed and stunned she was.

Asana whistled. "Naruto's a genius that only comes once every ten generations and to think he's ths powerful as a Genin how powerful will he be once he becomes a Jounin sensei, Anbu or a Kage." They shuddered at the image it was scary.

"Attack him it'll stop the jutsu!" Jiraiya ordered and they fired Suiton, Katon and Futon jutsus at a stationary Naruto and they only saw an amused cold smirk.

"Foolish…Oto-Ninpou: Kyoka Suigetsu(Water Moon Flower)" The jutsus crashed into Naruto and when they thought he was stopped, they only heard mocking laughter and saw Naruto standing on top of a roof looking amused.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Naruto detecting a Genjutsu around them and tried dispelling it only for his eyes to widen when he couldn't.

Naruto smirked noticing this. "You actually think this a normal illusion?" He tilted his head at their questioning looks.

"What kind of Genjutus is this Naruto." Jiraiya demanded only a cold smirk was visible.

"I guess you could call this the Ultimate Senses Controlling Genjutsu…It is called Kyoka Suigetsu it literally allows me to control all five senses of the human body sight, hearing, touch, taste and smell." Thousands of eyes widened in shock especially those from kami's realm.

(Kami's realm)

The gods stared at Naruto in shock and amazement. **"Amazing such an Illusion requires immense knowledge in the human body's senses and how they work in unison." **Izanami breathed out in shock.

**"It allows him to make them see what he wants them to and even those Kage-level in Genjutsu would not even scratch the surface of it's potential." **Shini smiled at Naruto's image in lust and awe wearing a black shikhakusho and a white haori with the kanji for shinigami on the back, she had golden slit eyes, a tanto tucked into her purple obi sash covering her K-cup breasts and had long white hair tied into a ponytail only allowing a few bangs to hang over her eyes.

Kami and Yami wore white and black respectively with different styles and looks althrough Kami had the biggest set of them all an L-cup all three were staring at Naruto in interest.

**"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" **Kami smiled at her sisters nodding.

**"We will wait till he is asleep to approach him something tells me he will do great things." **

(With Naruka)

Naruka noticed something at the gate and blinked. "Uh, Kaa-san?" Kushina turned to Naruka with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She got a pointed finger at the gate and saw a black haired busy woman standing next to a red haired woman both wearing a headband with the sign for Nadeshiko.

"What is the princess from Nadeshiko doing here?" Sarutobi gulped nervously seeing Kushina stare at him looking for help the others looked away with whistles.

"Naruto-kun is basically royalty and the Nadeshiko want to wed both him and their princess and he also has several others some are daimyo's and village leaders." Kushina eye's popped open in shock while inwardly the tiniest bit of jealousy and possessiveness sparked till it grew to a blazing flame.

"Soichi-kun is mine if they want him they have to go through me." Kasumi and Natsumi watched their mother from the corner of their eyes with sweatdropping from their heads.

_'Kaa-san kuwai na…' _They thought with a gulp seeing the deranged look in her eye.

"Do you think Jiraiya-baka will find his way out?" Menmia spoke up boredly watching the fight.

"I highly doubt that even if he is a Sannin he still sucks at Genjutsu unlike Tsunade-sensei and Orochimara-sensei." Naruka replied boredly.

"Naruto-kun is using what can be classified as a SSSS-rank Genjutsu if he can use it with his flute what means he doesn't know how to use it without any seals?" Several shudders answered their thoughts.

"Mari Uchiha would have seriously orgasmed at the potential of Kyoka Suigetsu such complexity of it is barely scratching the surface." They jumped when they saw Naruto standing behind them with a smirk before looking toward the Naruto out there as several afterimages formed from it.

"Gemelos Sonido is a skill I developed during the month allowing me to create kage bunshins using my immense speed I can currently do 15 before needing to wait for the number of clones to vanish and the Naruto you're watching is a kage bunshin with only 1/2nd of my max chakra stores with the chakra, gravity, suppression and weight seals active." Their eyes popped open wide again.

_'How much is he gonna surprise us.' _They thought while Kushina approached him shyly getting a mirthful look.

"Kaa-san why act like such a shy fangirl you're the fucking bloody habanero of Uzu and the Yondaime Uzukage now act like it!" He thundered causing Kushina to straighten up nodding with a fire in her eyes.

"Thank you soichi-kun I was kinda worried you would attack us next…" She said sheepishly getting a sweatdrop from him.

_'I'm not that scary am i?' _Kurama deadpanned at him with a snicker and mirth in his eyes.

"Oh yea kaa-san Kurama-tou-san said you're looking hotter than before." Kushina blushed red with a stutter being complimented by her former partner.

"T-t-thank you Ku-kurama-nii."

"Hehehe isn't this ironic I see him as a father and you see him as an older brother." Both her and Naruto chuckled before hugging each other while Kushina shuddered feeling the rock hard muscles on him that felt like they were sculpted from steel.

Naruto noticed this and hugged her tighter smirking at her as well. "What's the matter kaa-san you look quite hot and bothered?" He purred in her ear seductively sending more shudders down her spine feeling her son's warm tingling breath on her ear.

Kushina felt her perverted thoughts flowed. _'Maybe I can get him alone somewhere…' _Her mind went into lala land before blushing enjoying his muscles feel.

"I-t-its just that your body is kinding of causing the youki in me to react." She said the last part in her head.

"You do know I'm in the CRA kaa-san?" He ran a finger down her spine sending a pleasured chill to it.

"Y-yes." She breathed heavily feeling horny very horny.

"I have been having very very good dreams about you and my nee-san's and it has removed my concern of incest since it's common in our clan but, I will let you and the girls decide if you want to know me as a son and little brother, a potential mate or both just think of the possibilities…" He whispered into her ear using his knowledge from Ocelot to plant the images in her head.

"I'll think about it…yeah." She said absently with a nosebleed and cursed feeling her wet orange red panties.

'DIE DEMON!" A Toad masked anbu yelled dropping from above only getting an uninterested glance from Naruto whose hand blazed with black lightning with a silent buzz.

"I have no time for a weak anbu like you now die for breaking a still active S-rank law, Kuroi Chidori!" The anbu's back exploded outward violently with a beam of black lightning through it.

Sarutobi smacked his face in exasperation. "Naruto-kun can you just subdue them I need those anbu you know." Naruto just smiled cheekily.

"Then get better recruits." The Sandaime mock glared at Naruto who just chortled.

Suddenly smirking he sees Jiraiya bleeding heavily in front of him with his girls holding him down. "Had fun with my clone it seems?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his face that had a mocking quality getting a growl from the Gama sennin.

"How did you find out about the Memory Seal?" Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto glared at him coldly. "Like a piece of filth like you deserves to know what I do!" Octopus tightened her tentacle around his chest getting a strangled gasp of pain.

"Kushina-kaa-chan you've been wronged by him more so then me you get to punish him." Kushina looked tearful at her son being so considerate and nodded.

"Thank you for giving us a chance Soichi-kun." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek getting a small blush from him as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Yea, yea I ain't for all that mushy crap." Kasumi just giggled wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her H-cup breasts into his back while running a finger across his pecs.

"You know deep down you're a big softie and you know it." Naruto scoffed.

"As if!" He scowled getting more teasing smirks.

"Yes you are~" Menmia replied in a sing song tone getting a twitch of the eyebrow from her little brother.

He just deadpanned. "Masochistic nympho." Menmia gawked at him and glared.

"And just what is that supposed to mean!" She demanded only getting a smirk.

"That you get off seeing something sadistic." Several oohs sounded from those watching.

_'Burnnn!' _They fanned at the air with grins.

Menmia huffed pressing her K-cup breasts up. "So what not my fault I got that kind of fetish." She shot back in indignation giving a pointed look toward Kushina who blushed looking away.

Naruto turned back to a sweating Jiraiya. "As for the question you asked Gama-teme do you really think a heir of an Uzumaki, Senju and Namikaze worth his salt would not master Fuuinjutsu at a young age and the reason why you weren't able to find any of my projects when you were spying on me trying to keep the so called prophecy child your zealous summons call me from reaching his potential was that I used that mask as the dobe to fool them and it worked like a charm right down till I got pissed off at the pink haired bitch of a daughter Mebuki-chan brought into this world no offense to her since she's hot and one of my mom's teammates." He smirked getting one from Kushina.

"None taken, Naruto-kun." Mebuki Haruno said appearing beside him wearing a konoha jounin outfit while having a deep frown hearing the deeds of her daughter and knew it was a bad idea to leave her with Kero her older brother and his side of the family that hated Naruto-kun just because he wasn't paying attention like the puppy they thought he was.

"Oh yea hey Buki-chan, can you give a message to your dick of an older brother tell him I ain't going after his niece anymore she is so not much to look at but, Saya-chan, Bara-chan and Sakiri-chan and the Saku-megami before me right now is something to feast the eyes on." Mebuki shuddered in arousal seeing her secret crush eye her like a lion looking like he found something very delicious.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The nadeshiko princess Shizuka asked appearing behind him while inwardly drooling over his looks.

"Actually it's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha and Konoha's soon to be Shiroi No Uzu." Kushina raised an eyebrow at the similarity to her Akai No Ikari.

Shizuka smiled at the powerful title. "White Whirlpool indeed Naruto-kun." She held out her hand which he shook before she smashed her lips into his surprising everyone except a grinning Naruto who continued to make out.

Shizuka's eyes were wide inwardly at being dominated by a male already it was like he's been doing this his whole life but, let out a cute lewd moan when she felt his fangs scrape over the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Am I assuming you're going to be staying with me for the Chunin exams when the other leaders and daimyos will be here including your mother?" Shizuka nodded pressing her nose against his with a smirk.

"I expect to help you…_christen_ your bed before the finals start." She purred the word christen sexily getting a feral smirk from Naruto.

'She has no idea who she is dealing with.' Kurama snickered with Naruto as his stamina knew no bounds.

"AAHHHHH MERCY!" Jiraiya screamed in pain due to Kushina and her daughters beating the shit out of him and Naruto took a thinking pose before deadpanning.

"Nah I don't think so I've dispelled the clone and everyone is fixing up the damaged buildings so have fun kaa-chan, nee-chan's I am going to move my things to the Namikaze compound and catch some Z's, get some training in and smoke some pot." He grinned when he saw a gleam in the eyes of Mebuki, Shizuka, Tokiwa, his sisters and Kagome.

"Mind if we take you up on that?" Kushina pleaded and got a nod before the red-heads squealed in delight.

"Weed smoking time bitches WOOOH!" When weed was said Hinata, Kira and Ino appeared alongside Asana, Kurenai, Anko, Sakiri, Bara and Saya with a few other girls Naruto knew from the academy.

Naruto smiled and they talked with each other and him as they walked to his apartment while Ami, Yui, Bara, Yami, Nami, Sakura Kasugano, Cammy, Juri, her sisters Yuri, and Muri noticed the sound of glass and things breaking and got alarmed looks.

"Naruto-kun." Everyone flinched at the hard, cold look in his eye and increased his steps to sprinting before reaching his apartment.

He looked around noticing it was both civilians and shinobi breaking into his apartment and destroying the only things he had and it pissed both him and Kurama off.

**"KILL THEM KIT! THIS IS THE LAST DAMN TIME YOU'VE ALLOWED THEM TO TAKE AWAY YOUR HAPPINESS USE ARCHFIEND AND FEED IT'S BLADE THEIR BLOOD!" **Kurama howled with rage.

Naruto nodded with cold eyes. 'Hai, Kurama-tou-sama.' Archfiend appeared in his hand unsheathed and the scabbard in the other

Suddenly Naruto felt something in his mind snap when he saw a torn picture of him, Ami, Yui, Bara, Yami, Nami, Sakura, Cammy, Juri and her sister and glowed with a red aura making Sakura gasp.

_'N-naruto-kun's unlocked the Satsui No Hadou and it feels more dangerous than Gouki-oji-san's.' _She thought worriedly for her crush.

He ran a hand over Archfiend as the lightning crackled more violently with a bloodthirsty, demonic glint in his eye. "I think it's time for Jack…" His voice was more rough and demonic and his silver nightshade blue streaked hair spiked up and Kurama's eyes widened.

**'This is Raiden's wild bloodlust he had as Jack The Ripper!' **He thought with shock and eagerness for the slaughter that's too come.

Naruto snapped his head up with a crazed grin. "TO LET A RIP!" A black metallic visor snapped into place over his eyes making him scarier than ever when It glinted red in the slit.

"It's the demon brat and he's threatening us!" A bitchy female civilian yelled out to the others who walked out to deal with the demon for defying his betters especially Kero Haruno only to freeze at the new demonic looking Naruto.

**DOA 5 Hayate Music Theme – Play **

**"DIE SCUM!" **Naruto sneered appearing behind them in a blast of black wind breaking Kero's spine with a forearm smash that sent him flying into the alley.

"GET'EM!" They nodded and charged only to notice he vanished and looked around confused till they turned behind them to see foot imprints on the ground with white bursts of air.

"N-nani." One of them stuttered as the stamping increased in tempo heading toward them.

"Ten-ken (Heavenly Steps)" Naruto appeared slicing into a fat one's stomach and ripped it out violently to the side spilling his guts and intestines out and finished with decapitating him.

He turned to the others trying to run and vanished in a black flash and in a flurry of Battoujutsu and Kenjutsu crushing skulls, limbs and severing limbs caking his hair in blood.

Pairs of Lavender and Milky colored white pupilless eyes watched the scene from the rooftops with awe and lust.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" One of the demon hating Chunin fired the C-rank katon jutsu at Naruto's back only for shock to be registered when it was split in half along with his body.

Kero and his bodyguards watched as Naruto slaughtered them like animals till one got cowardly and grabbed Yami placing a kunai to her neck.

"Stand down now demon or this whore of yours dies!" Naruto turned to him with coldness and fury in his eyes.

The visor covering his left eye opened showing a golden yellow eye with a round pupil but, those who stared into it felt their minds compelled to his command.

_'Slice open your own throat.' _Naruto's voice commanded inwardly.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The rest of them said robotically and to Yami's shock they actually slit their own throats and fell to the ground dead.

(End Music)

Naruto's visor deactivated and disappeared before turning to his apartment going inside before tossing the rest of the civilians and shinobi out the window and into the street getting indignant screechs of threats only to freeze seeing the blood and carnage he caused.

They flinched when he pointed his sword at them. "Take your trash with you and do not let me catch you in my territory again or else I will tear your family to shreds!" He threatened coldly sending them scurrying off and noticed a head of pink hair and a duck-ass from a roof.

He narrowed his eyes at that. 'So these two were the ones who sent these bastards to wreck my home, no matter I'll kill them when I'm in the mood.' He snorted before being glomped by a worried Sakura and Yami who sobbed into his shoulder.

"Girls shhh I'm fine now I just snapped from all the years I let these bastards abuse me!" He scowled kicking the body of the one he bisected.

Sakura looked at him seriously. "The Satsui No Hadou is very strong in you Naruto-kun I suggest going to go see Uncle Gouki about controlling it." She suggested and he nodded.

"I'll have it under control before the exams even begin I just need emotional and mental discipline that Gouki-sifu can train me in."

"I'd be happy to help, Naruto." The master of the Satsui No Hadou smirked scaring Sakura with his appearance and she pointed a finger at him indignantly.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN!" She shook a fist at him in comic anger.

Naruto stared at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Is she bi-polar or something along those lines?' Kurama was wondering the same thing.

Gouki noticed the carnage and gave Naruto an impressed look. "Nice decorating here Naruto." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Eh? It kinda got out of hand but, what the hell and oh here Gouki-sensei." Gouki caught a bag with green brownish grass and a few roll-ups with a raised eyebrow but, grinned when he heard what these are.

"Those there are my own personal stash of grounded up Iwa Shrooms trust me the buzz you get from it is killer." Kurama gained a faraway look remembering the feeling of smoking Iwa shrooms it was like being in Kitsune Sennin Modo except it was much more better as it made you see so many fucking colors it was like tripping balls to the max.

"Come to the compound tomorrow, now if you'll excuse me I got some things to take care." ZGouki vanished into a shadow with a shit eating grin.

"Now let's go have some fun ne girls?" They got grins and nodded before grabbing Naruto and dashed to his compound cackling in glee at the chance of getting high as hell.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY IWA SHROOM STASH!" Onoki of Both Scales roared with anger and fury getting rounds of laughter from Iwa shinobi and civilians while Kurotsuchi, her aunt Kiroitsuchi and her sisters Shitsuchi, Shiroitsuchi, Chitsuchi and Burutsuchi whistled with a lit up cigarette in their mouths and walked off discreetly.

(Namikaze Compound at night)

"Woah!" Kushina stumbled tripping over Hinata who had a lit up cigarette staring into space with glassy eyes wearing a pair of shorts and a sports bra from training.

Menmia giggled in euphoria as she was seeing colors everywhere. _'Otouto-kun wasn't kidding when he said these got you high as fuck!' _She thought her mind a buzz.

"I so fucking love Iwa Shrooms and weed hell yeah!" Kira wooted from beside Naruto who was smoking a joint staring at the ceiling with a buzzed grin on his face with a orange furred fox with nine tails on his shoulder.

"So epic…" Yami muttered in monotone except with a slightly higher pitch, she felt like she watched the best Anime AMV on youtube 30 times it was so fucking epic.

Naruto grunted when he felt someone land on his lap. "Naruto-kunnn…." He shivered hearing the seductive purr of Juri's voice and let out a groan when she licked a spot near his whisker marks.

"Juri-chan what are you doing?" He hissed when he felt her grounded her crotch against his groin and reacted squeezing her bubble shaped ass cheeks causing her to moan and purr.

"Oh my Foxy-kun you're pretty aggressive right now." She smirked one of her eyes glowing with lust and anticipation.

"Blame yourself for being born with such a hot body no offense to the other ladies here." They snorted.

"None taken!" They chorused in unison.

Naruto's eyes widened feeling a tug at his cargo shorts like they were being pulled down and snatched them up when he saw a human looking Akamaru looking at him with a saucy smirk getting a glare.

"Maru-chan!" He growled getting an innocent look from the Inuzaka hanyou.

Shizuka fanned herself feeling hot under the collar. "Naruto-kun do you mind if I remove some of this stiff clothing?" He nodded not realizing what he just said and his eyes widened before he could protest she slowly took off her top exposing her double F-cups that weren't saggy at all only perky and more round and the hardened pink nubs to the air.

He gulped inwardly as she slowly ever so slowly took off her shorts showing she was wearing white nearly see through panties and black leggings before clinging to his side.

Kurama shook his head and went outside to take a nap where nature was. 'Kurama!' He yelled in betrayal getting a cheeky grin in response.

"Mmmh you smell nice, Naruto-koi…" He shivered feeling her hot breath on his neck and tugged at his sleeveless spandex turtleneck top nervously.

"It's just some cologne from Yuki No Kuni." He shuddered again when she slid her leg up his till it pushed against his crotch getting a gasp from Shizuka.

She gave him a seductive smile and rubbed against his crotch. "My you feel much endowed." Naruto sweated seeing the girls turn their eyes to him.

He pushed her leg away carefully. "That is private info, Shizu-chan." He said boredly not seeing the chakra chain slinking onto his side of the couch till he found his legs and arms bound.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAA-CHAN!" He yelled and blinked when he found himself set on the couch.

"You are too stressed out from training, dealing with Konoha and watching your back for attacks, Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled softly and he tried to protest only for Hinata to stop him.

"You know she's right Naruto-kun." She spoke in a stern tone that stopped any protest from him getting a sigh.

Kira had a mischievous smirk. "So we are going to give you a show." He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"As in what?" He felt himself grabbed by Bara and Yami holding him to the couch with smirks.

Akamaru hit a switch on the loud stereo playing a song.

**Make a movie by Twist aft. Chris Brown **

His eyes were drawn to Hinata and Nejia and Kira walking sexily toward him hips swinging to the music attracting his attention immediately as he drunk in their forms.

He didn't even resist when they pulled him into their forms and slowly took off his top showing he was wearing a muscle shirt that still showed his pecs.

"That's right Naruto-kun just let yourself go…" Kira whispered licking his ear as she rubbed her back against his body as they danced in a sexy way for the resident jinchuuriki.

"Yes, just slow down…" Nejia whispered into her crush's ear wrapping her arms around his waist and Naruto slowly felt his tense body relax to the music.

His hands trailed over Kira's toned body softly caressing her sending shivers down her spines and growled when he pulled her hair abruptly bringing her close to him though she was surprised by his sudden aggression.

He continued to dance with them as he glided his hands across their bodies sending shocks of delight into their systems showing his seductive side.

"Dance with me Naruto-kun." Shizuka purred and he nodded before she pressed her bust into his chest and moaned lowly when he rubbed her left ass cheek and she twisted in his grip placing her bottom against his pelvis and slowly grinded against him.

Everyone looked with wide eyes as the two began dirty dancing it was arousing to watch; even Yami had pink cheeks watching it.

"You're making me very wet, moving like this Naruto-kun…" Shizuka smirked only to get an equal smirk.

He snapped his fingers controlling the music playing another song.

**T-Pain – Buy U A Drink**

They're eyes widened when Naruto began dancing with such flair it was epic. "Let me buy u a drink…" He sang so passionately it was alluring.

Shizuka had half lidded eyes as she watched him sing and serenade her.

**Lost In You – Three Days Grace **

He pulled out a black and red flame design electric guitar and started strumming the strings to the music skillfully.

"Hey Kurama get up here man!" Everyone saw a red haired copy of Naruto wearing black and red clothing with a crimson red guitar and jumped beside Naruto.

**"Ready to rock kit?" **His answer was a grin before they both played the song.

_I always knew you'd come back to get me, and you always knew it wouldn't be easy to go back to the start to see where it all beginned. Or at the top and the bottom to watch how it all ends, you'd tried to lie and say I was everything!_

_I remember when I said I'm nothing without you! I'm nothing without you!  
So how I found a way get lost in you, let me inside let me get close to you! Change your mind or get lost if ya want me to!_

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in youuu!_

_You always talked that I left myself open! But you didn't know I was already broken!_

The song was so sad, and beautiful at the same time it tugged at their hearts in a way they wished they could sooth the pain Naruto felt.

_I told myself that it wouldn't be so baddd!  
Pull it away It took everything I haddd!_

_You tried to lie and say I was everythingggg!_

_I remember when I said…_

_I'm nothing without you…_

_I'm nothing without youuuu!_

_So how I found a way to get lost in you!_

_Let me insideee!_

_Let me get close to you!_

_Change your mind! Or get lost if you want me toooo!_

_Somehow I founddd!_

_A way to get lost in youuuu!_

_In youuuu!_

_The pain of fearrr! The rise and the fall!_

_I see it all in youuuu!_

_Now everydayyy!_

_I find the silcy!_

_I want to get lost in youuuu!_

_I'm nothing without youuuuu….._

The notes played more slowly as tears of blood flowed from Naruto's eyes the sadness overwhelming to the point even Kurama cried before his glowed and snapped open with demonic fire.

_So how I found a way to get lost in youuuu!_

_Let me insideeee!_

_Let me get close to youuuu!_

_Change your minddd! Or get lost if ya want me toooo!_

_Naruto:_

_Somehow I found…._

_Kurama:_

_Somehow I founddddd!_

_A way to get lost in youuuuu!  
A way to get lost in youuuuu!_

(End Song)

They finished with one final strum and both Naruto and Kurama whispered. "A way too get lost in you….." Giving each other a sad smile both having tears of blood flowing.

Everyone clapped with tears in their eyes especially Kushina who ran up and hugged Naruto tightly. "Oh my baby…." Kushina sobbed as he hugged her back.

**"Fate has a cruel way of harming those so young, Kushina-imouto…" **Kushina looked at the red Naruto copy with shock.

"Kurama-nii-san…" Kurama nodded before getting hugged by her as well.

"Kurama I have no way to express how grateful I am for keeping my son sane…" She cried tears dripping down her cheeks as she wiped the blood tears from his and Naruto's face.

Kurama clenched his fist angrily knowing Fate and her sister Destiny took joy in seeing the pain him and Naruto went through. **"I swear on my status as Kyuubi I will make those two minor gods pay!" **He growled getting a demonic scowl from Naruto.

"Get in line Kurama-tou-san I'm going to show why, even a god should fear a Kitsune!" His eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of a minor god playing with his life for enjoyment.

**"And we can help you Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun." ** A godly female voice spoke and appearing from the shadows was Kami, Yami, Shinigami, Izanami and Amaterasu shocking the three of them.

"Kami-sama." Kami nodded before he gave a respectable nod which she smiled at.

**'He knows I am a god, yet he shows respect but, doesn't bow he's perfect for a mate.' **She smiled sadly at Naruto wiping away the blood tears he and Kurama had.

"That was a beautiful melody you played, Naruto-kun, Kurama-kun." Inari the goddess of Foxes smiled with a blush getting a chuckle from Kurama thumbing at Naruto.

**"That was all the kit's idea and improvision." **Naruto blushed bashfully.

"Well you had part in it as well Tou-san no need to sell yourself short." Kurama ruffled his hair.

**"Thanks kit, you make feeling like a father more worth it in the end." **

Everyone then heard banging on the door and opened it only for Mikoto Uchiha wearing a nearly torn kimono jumping into Naruto's chest sobbing.

"S-sasuke he tried to rape me his own mother!" They gasped in horror only to freeze at the pure amount of rage, disgust and hate glowing from Naruto.

"I swear on my title as heir of the Senju, I will have Sasuke Uchiha's head I swear it on my honour!" Mikoto gasped in shock at his proclamation knowing that meant he would fight Sasuke to the death to defend her honour.

He turned to Mikoto. "Mikoto-hime you are welcome here as a vassal to my clan, I will not treat you as a slave but, if you want to help train with me tomorrow I will gladly help turn you back into the kunoichi you were meant to be I would do it for any friend of my kaa-chan and I will treat you as if you were one of my own clan." He said softly getting a tearful look from Mikoto who hugged him tightly.

"Yes I accept Naruto-sama I can't look at Sasuke anymore that monster isn't my son anymore!" She said Sasuke with venom.

"Sasuke-teme is already in deep shit with me along with that bitch Sakura for leading those civilians to my old apartment but, to kill them without a headache occurring it would need to be during the chunin exams during either the finals or preliminaries." He muttered planning several scenarios in his head.

"Soichi-kun have you got to mastering your chakra chains?" Kushina asked getting a negative nod.

"No, I was in a rush for time when I learned of my heritage and didn't have time to work on them kaa-chan and I still need more refinery in Uzumaki Fuuinjutsu there's just one more level for me it's the Time-space ninjutsu section my Sonido you saw me use earlier was the result of one of my personally created Fuuinjutsu seals that manipulates the sound waves around my body to actually break the sound barrier." Kushina's eyes along with her daughters were wide with shock and pride, even Shini and the gods were shocked at such an ingenius intellect.

"Forget prodigy he's a Genius a rare one at that." Mikoto replied wide eye'd as well, never in her whole life seeing such creativity and expertise in Fuuinjutsu that could manipulate sound waves.

Kushina smiled in pride at her son. "Well we'll begin tomorrow, now let's find you somewhere to sleep Miko-chan and catch up." Mikoto nodded knowing she needs rest from the ordeal she suffered tonight and left with the others leaving Naruto with the gods.

"Is there something else you wished for Kami-sama?" He saw the blushes on the goddesses faces and raised an eyebrow.

"A-actually Naruto-kun we wanted to talk to you about being your mates." Inari said shyly getting an above the hairline eyebrow from him.

"And why exactly would you wish to have a relationship with a mortal such as me?" Yami snorted in amusement.

"You forgot , Naruto-kun that your body based kekkei genkai has made you immortal." He smacked his forehead forgetting that.

"Ok but, why me." They grew warm smiles.

"Because we all want to have that special someone that would love us not minding our status or power most of our suitors from father Izanagi were arrogant, sexist, power hungry or were rapists wishing to get a goddess in the sack as you call it." Amaterasu scowled.

Naruto closed his eyes. "My apologies Lady Amaterasu I never figured you would go through what male and female clan heirs would go through if the CRA is active." Many females shuddered at that.

He walked up to them and kissed Kami and them on the lips getting wide blushes. "I accept my tenshi's my love is your love, your sadness is my sadness, your pain is my pain and your feelings are my feelings you are my equals as I am to you." They all blushed redder at his poetic words.

"Could we stay here for the night, we wish to get to know you better?" Tsukuyomi smiled and he nodded before turning to Yami and Amaterasu.

"Ama-chan, Yami-hime do you think you could run Hina-chan through your training course?" He smiled with a dangerous glint getting giggles from the two goddesses.

"Oh, Naruto-kun we were right when we thought you liked dangerous women." Naruto rolled his eyes amusingly.

"I don't like submissive girls, I am going to have to make sure that caged bird seal is removed from Hitomi's sister and Nejia when the exams begin since no girl of mine will be bearing such a barbaric seal." He waved over his shoulder turning in for the night with his new wives hugging his form.

(Team 7 training ground)

Naruto sat cross-legged on the lake focusing on his chakra control to keep it from wavering under stress for longer time frames but, sighed when he sensed Sakura and Sasuke entering the grounds both having anger at him along with the signature of Ebisu with them.

He narrowed his eyes under his hair wondering why this prick was here in the first place. "Uzumaki what are you doing?" Ebisu frowned at this Naruto it was upsetting seeing someone so young wield such power and skill.

"Chakra Control, Ebisu-hentai." Ebisu sputtered with a blush glaring at the smirking Naruto gaining amusement from getting a rise out of the Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Please your control is atrocious." Sakura berated smugly only to get an eye roll making her fume.

"How about some sparring since Kagome-san has callen in sick." Ebisu suggested getting a slight turn of head from Naruto.

"Haruno-san is too fragile right now from dieting too much to participate in Taijutsu sparring with me since I spar with Maito Gaia and her clone." Ebisu's eyebrow rose above his hairline hearing that but, then glared in disappointment at Sakura who flinched.

"Dieting? I'm afraid I'm going to have to talk to your mother about this Sakura-san." Sakura paled hearing that while Sasuke was surprised Naruto pointed that out bluntly in a casual way it reminded him of his brother.

"FIGHT ME DOBE!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I don't waste my time with scum like you." Naruto retorted coldly shocking Sasuke at the hate his teammates eyes had for him.

Ebisu noticed the tension that was rising and concluded Sasuke did something very unsavory that upsetted Naruto.

"Naruto-kun can we speak in private?" Naruto nodded mutely and shunshined with Ebisu to a more secure part of the the training grounds.

"Naruto what is the cause of your sudden hostility with Uchiha-san, and Haruno-san?" Ebisu asked respectfully.

Naruto sighed leaning back against the tree folding his arms. "Because I finally realized how shallow that pink haired witch is, she and her precious Sasuke-kun actually threatened me to write a false report to make the Uchiha-teme get a bigger head." Ebisu's eyebrows furrowed in displeasure hearing of such a thing the so called prodigy resorted to doing.

"Haku Momochi pledged herself to me after seeing how similar our childhoods were…" He said with a whisper getting a shameful look from the Tokubetsu being no better than the civilians.

"I apologize for our rough start, Naruto-san." Naruto smiled sensing the sincerity in his words and patted him on the shoulder.

"I found happiness finding someone just like me and she actually admitted she fell in love with me after seeing my will to strive and ability to protect their precious people but, Whoreuno tried to threaten me to get away from Sasuke's slave which is bullshit since I defeated Haku-chan myself with a bit of help and he got his ass handed to him even when he had his Sharingan activated." Ebisu's frown went deeper as he went on.

"Later when I went unconscious from lack of sleep I met my ancestors who were legendary soldiers and mercenary's in their own rights got training from them and my tenant coming out as a changed man and even then they assaulted and berated me for not falling to their demands."

"Fast forward to getting back to Konoha, Sasuke demanded my bloodline which I almost ended his life if not for Raven-hime putting him in his place for me, she knows how to put the fear of kami-sama into someone." Both Naruto and Ebisu laughed at that.

"I find out my mother is actually the Yondaime Mizukage and my older sisters are her personal ANBU guard each Kage-level in their own right but, the fucked up thing is Jiraiya the Toad Sage sealed away my memories of them as a babie while they were banished from Konoha so the prophecy child wouldn't be taken away and destroy the village." Ebisu looked shocked and appalled by what the Toad Sage did.

"I also learned I am the heir of Uzu No Kuni and thus obligated to marry meaning some of my wives will be daimyos my age but, Shizuka-chan from nadeshiko will be staying with me till the finals are over, and I had to take Mikoto Uchiha as a vassal under my clan due to Sasuke having the gall to rape his own mother!" Ebisu felt bile rise to his throat hearing that and looked green.

"Why did he do it?" He asked shakily.

Naruto shook his head. "He did it because all Uchiha women are nothing but, breeding stock to the Uchiha Superior Male, you have no idea how much I want to cut his throat open right now." He stared at Ebisu with a crimson red eye of bloodlust before it changed back to golden.

Ebisu looked disgusted and angered hearing the truth from Naruto's mouth but, it all fitted with his arrogant, sexist attitude he'd seen lately.

"L-let's just go back and get on with the spar, I don't want to be in the presence of that little shit any longer." Ebisu walked off briskly agitated getting a snort.

"I could have told you that earlier." Naruto fingered his colt. 45 revolvers her crafted himself with anticipation at getting a chance to use them.

They were surprised when they saw Hinata, Ino, Bara and Juri wearing colored Kimono's that augmented their beauty.

"What's the occasion?" They blushed shyly.

"A-actually Naruto-kun we wondered if you would go with us to the festival tonight since it's your birthday." He twitched and they noticed he had a dark look in his eye and got sad looks knowing how sensitive he was about his birthday and wanted him to have something else to do other than train.

"I'll have to pass; my birthday isn't worth being remembered…" His deadened voice echoed in the wind as he walked away.

"Who would want to remember your stupid birthday orphan!" Sakura screeched out feeling good putting her puppy back in his place, only for said person to stop in his tracks with a screeching halt, fists clenched at his side and head lowered covering the dangerously cold look in his eye.

"What did you call me you pathetic excuse for a kunoichi?" He walked back toward them approaching Sakura attracting a crowd of shinobi including the rookie teams who wanted to see this.

"She said who would want to remember an orphan's birthday? A pathetic waste of space that Is best forgotten." Sasuke smirked sadistically.

Naruto just smirked coldly. "Like your dead clan killed by one of their own singlehandedly?" He questioned in a cold mocking voice getting wide eyes from the audience.

Sasuke glared with white hot rage at the dope saying that and stalked toward him threateningly. "I dare you to say that again you clanless orphan!" He pushed Naruto harshly getting a narrowed eye at this boy touching him.

He then pushed back harder with the coldness and hatred growing. "And what if I fucking did you arrogant parentless Uchiha!" Several winced at that jab.

"At least my parent's loved me, Uzumaki!" Naruto just snarled throwing his gun belt to the side as it fell into his Jikukan Ido.

"Aww! Is the little baby going to cry for his daddy? Daddy's boy!" Naruto pushed more coldly ignoring the kunoichi calling out to them to calm down as the killing intent escalated.

"Y-you bastard!" Sasuke swung his fist colliding with Naruto's cheek and did not even get a flinch shocking him as he kept seeing Itachi overlapping his teammate with that same cold mocking smile.

"What's the matter, Sasuke going to go on with your pointless life?" Itachi/Naruto said at the same time with a dark smirk sending him stumbling back.

Naruto took a step forward getting a glare from Sakura who jumped in front of Sasuke to defend him like a guard dog.

"Bitch don't make me laugh you think defending that little shitstain makes you feel strong? It makes you weak and more pathetic just like you'll always be for the rest of your pathetic life till the day you wither away and die." Sakura lowered her head in tears with each harsh, cold word that came from Naruto's mouth.

"You aren't the Naruto me and Sasuke-kun met in the academy!" She shouted back frustrated at him completely only getting a cold snort.

"You mean this one." His shadow wiggled and in a pool of darkness appeared the same Naruto wearing the orange jumpsuit only instead of warm, crystal blue eyes they were chips of frosted ice.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan you didn't like the old me, and don't like the new me sounds to me like you are conflicted on who you truly love!" Both Naruto's smirked coldly enjoying the mental and psychological torture.

"W-what's wrong with Naruto-kun?" Ino asked scared for the first time.

"This is his true feelings he's been bottling up since he was little, Naruto-kun maybe a teenager physically but, he's mentally like a War Veteran that's had enough all his failures, hardships, hatred, anger, loneliness, and sorrow is coming out." Juri spoke sadly rubbing her eye the Feng Shui engine a present from Naruto who endured so much to replace her destroyed eye when her father tried to kill her for siding with him.

"You, the villagers and shinobi call me monster!, Freak!, Murderer! Killer! When all of you made me into this, peace is nothing but, an illusion." He took a long sigh for a few seconds and crossed his arms feeling his calm.

"For all those years I suffered from being nearly killed by you people, beatings from mobs, overpricing on food, sabotaging my learning at the academy just to make you're so called Uchiha prince happy and content, yet you lack the intellect and empathy to not see the ugliness he hides behind those work stealing eyes of his." He laughed cruelly in amusement as his eyes glowed with Raiden's Ripper personality and small red blood red wisps of energy flowed around his body.

"You see little Sasuke here only cares for power and will goto any length to achieve it just like any Uchiha male would unlike me of course." He grinned seeing their stunned looks.

"What do you mean unlike me?" Sasuke demanded only to feel fear course through his entire body and soul as he stared into a Pinwheel, Windmill shuriken combo designed Sharingan eyes glowing with unholy power.

Naruto smirked in an evil way it would make Yami swoon with lust and delight. "What's wrong Itoko-kun?" He grinned showing his sharp vampire teeth as the air got colder.

"You look like you've seen a ghost?" He stopped a few feet from his downed teammates.

"For all these years I wanted to see you experience the same kind of pain I endured especially you Sakura Haruno, for being little miss perfect you are the most naïve and quite innocent kunoichi that I have ever laid eyes on." He spoke in a rougher, sadistic tone befit of the title Jack.

Sasuke's eyes widened with horror. "No! Don't do this!" Sasuke pleaded with fear and anxiety in his body not wanting to wish that punishment on anyone.

Naruto just smirked, crimson eyes showing nothing but sadism and bloodlust. "Why should I spare the innocent one the true nature of our world, Sasuke-itoko like you said yourself…A team only holds you back right… and didn't you specifically say you're an avenger and avengers have no need for little petty attachments?" His words were like poisoned honey.

Hinata was trembling and felt her voice taken away as she reached out to him. _'Naruto-kun what have they done to you!' _She screamed before falling unconscious getting worried looks from Ino and Yami who tried to wake her up.

In the trees hidden from Naruto's gaze was Zetsui of Kusagakure watching with interest and awe before vanishing. 'Mari-sama will want to see this.'

(Village Of Ame- Akatsuki HQ)

"Where the fuck is Zetsui!" Hidan yelled loudly looking frustrated rubbing her messed up silver hair roughly.

"Calm yourself Jashinist Shrine Maiden." A cool, powerful female voice said quietly from a throne covered In darkness showing a very feminine goddess like body with K-cup breasts, beautiful luscious thighs, butt and hips and legs, but the thing that was unique was her trademark Uchiha black hair, Gunbai and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes while the other was a Ripple pattern.

**"Mari-sama we have returned with the report on the one that has gained your interest." **The eyes glowed with delight and anticipation.

Itachi or Isami Uchiha looked confused. "Mari-shishou, who is this that has caught your interest?" Mari looked at her kunoichi protégé with a hidden smirk and a bit of lust.

"Just look and see for yourself after all you knew him as a Konoha-nin." Isami tilted her head and when Zetsui played the suddne memory of this person everyone's eyes widened in shock, lust and awe.

"This is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki or you can call him Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha and will be crowned the Prince of Uzu No Kuni once he decides Konoha isn't worth his attention any longer." That threw everyone for another loop.

"T-that bloodlust and ferocity it's unreal!" Kisami blushed.

"He was known as the dead-last but, that was just a ruse he built as a little game he cooked up for Konoha." Mari smirked widely at such cleverness.

"He failed on purpose three times to be put on the team of Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno with their sensei the Nidaime Shiroi No Kiba Megami and after encountering Zabuza Momochi, he decided the little game was over and revealed his true nature as you see it as it is now." Several shivered seeing the eyes of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and it turned to raised eyebrows hearing his speech.

Mari gained a faraway look. "He is a very deadly boy, no man even by Jinchuuriki standards his potential in combat and tactics is unheard of and he has already mastered Minato's Hiraishin and worked on his own Sealing project that allows him to use the sound barrier to move at the speed of sound."

"This, Naruto guy what interests you so much about him?" Sasoria asked curiously.

Mari licked her lips. "He's a worthy mate in my eyes and I'm pretty sure you girls were all thinking the same especially you Yahika, Nagata, Konan." She heard several embarrassed squeaks.

Mari then looked with a raised eyebrow. "It seem's your little brother tried to rape his own mother…." Mari said in disgust and dislike making Isami's eyes glow with rage and continued to watch Naruto's speech but, when he revealed his deadly threat of making them relive his life her heart quickened with fear knowing that would mentally break anyone.

"Sadistic little fucker ain't he?" Hidan smirked impressed by the threat alone and looked forward to meeting this stud.

"Your mother Isami, has been taken in by Naruto-kun and has put your brother and his teammate on his kill-list but, he is biding his time till he finds a very…perfect final resting place for their demise." Her smirk came back full force.

"And what is that?" Kisami asked curiously.

"In front of everyone that has ever wronged him in anyway…the Chunin exam finals where he can cut loose and indulge in his killer instinct and bloodlust it will be a sight to definitely see." Mari looked into the red eyes of Naruto through the image.

_'You've peaked my interest, Naruto-kun?' _Hidan asked a question.

"How good of a Jashinist do you think he'd be, I think Jashin-sama would enjoy having him as her avatar." Several paled at the image.

"Hidan-chan please his bloodthirst is more potent than mine." Kisami snorted admitting that one fact.

"The nations won't like it seeing that a wielder of the Sage's eyes and the Eternal Sharingan walks the earth alive." Kakuzia replied getting a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure, Ohnoki hans't forgotten that dance he, Mu and I had back then, surely he would know when to not snap your jaws at a very hungry predator." The money maker of Akatsuki nodded at that point.

(With Naruto)

"So what's it going to be Itoko-kun?"

"You take another mental torture by your own kekkei genkai or this one gets the full brunt of it!" Naruto smirked at the whimpering Sakura.

"P-please, Naruto don't do this we're your teammates!" She tried to reason with him, only getting a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure no one would miss the runt of the litter right?" She froze feeling Yamato's blade near her stomach ready to slice into her skin.

Ino walked up to him. "Naruto-kun that's enough." She said softly causing his eyes to turn back golden and drop Sakura who breathed in and out.

"Fine tch." He tsked and walked away but, not before giving them one last word.

"Get ready for the exams, soon I'd hate to be dissatisfied when my prey can't entertain me." He walked off silently leaving a silent crowd.

(Hotsprings)

"Goddammit why the fuck are my emotions coming out like a dam bursting out!" Naruto glared at the water literally causing it to boil and steam before it calmed him down and decided to relax.

He noticed he had a raging hard on from looking at Hinata in their kimono's and damned his demonic lust.

He then noticed two girls peeking at him from under the water and saw there was a third one and narrowed his eye dangerously. "Either show yourself or leave." He threatened coldly, getting instant replies.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun." He raised an eyebrow when he saw a purplish light blue haired girl come from out of the water along with an older black haired girl with red eyes with a noble looking black haired girl blushing at him.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes back to relieve the headache. "I do not even know you, so why do you speak to me with such familiarity?" He questioned.

"Kushina-sama has left us in your care, Naruto-bouya." Momoyo Kawakami smirked looking him over getting a very strong twitch on his face.

He gritted his teeth. "I have enough females sleeping at my place why add, even more." He growled out feeling very agitated trying to keep the Reaper in check inside him.

"That bloodlust does you no justice, Naruto-kun." Kokoro Fushikawa said smirking only to back off when his eyes flashed crimson red.

"Do not anger me right now." He hissed back out coldly before turning his back towards them creating a small earth wall separating their side from his.

"Nande Doushta? Naruto-kun?" Miyako asked curiously only getting silence.

"Nande!?" He replied back in annoyance.

"We just asked a question sheesh, you're grumpy!" Kokoro scowled only getting a rude snort.

"As if I care for your opinion woman." She fumed deeper at him not even looking at her body.

"HEY! You don't find our bodies interesting!" The girl replied indignantly.

"I've seen better on Hinata-hime, and Juri-chan and yours is nothing new." He drawled boredly in a cool tone, while inwardly groaning feeling his member react to being near girls.

"Naruto-kun?" He groaned in misery hearing Hinata and the girls calling his name from the dressing room.

_'This has got to be the shittiest day ever.' _He scowled tiredly and tensed hearing rapid footsteps before Hinata and the girls stepped through wearing towels, only to see a few other girls opposite of a wall between Naruto and them.

"N-naruto-kun what are you doing on the girl's side?" Hinata blushed.

He deadpanned. "Did you airheaded girls not read the sign that said mixed bathing!" He nearly shouted the last part getting sheepish looks before Hanabi noticed something pulsing between his legs and got a nosebleed.

"Hanabi-chan what is it?" Hinata asked and Naruto gave the young Hyuuga a warning glare.

"Don't you dare!" This got suspicious looks from the others.

"Naruto-kun is there something you're hiding from us?" Naruka questioned with a stern tone getting a scoff in return before he turned toward the wall giving them the wall treatment.

"Why did you girls follow me, I am very pissed off right now?" He tried to calm himself.

"We wanted to see if you were all right." Ino said sincerely calming him down again.

He tensed when he felt Momoyo press her E-cup breasts into his back hugging around him with a seductive smirk. "It's not nice to keep girls in the dark…" She purred mockingly getting a demonic glare from him.

**"Back….Off…woman!" **He growled demonically.

"Make me then!" She challenged launching a fast punch and so did he sending a shockwave that knocked all the steam away showing Naruto's naked body and the rocket he possessed.

"Oh my!" Miyako blushed with lust in her eyes.

Momoyo had a very Cheshire grin as she saw him shaking with rage, at being outsmarted by this woman.

He vanished with a black flash leaving several confused, yet horny women.

(Hot springs near forest on outer edge of Konoha)

"Goddamn women interrupting my damn space and private time!" He scowled as he walked through the streets wearing a towel over his wet body, ignoring the cold wind on his bare body.

He was suddenly tackled by a blur into an alley with no light being shined down on and looked into lustful pale lavender orbs and saw that Hinata was naked and her hairy pussy was dripping wet.

(Lemon Scene)

"This won't be escaping from me, Naruto-kun." He gasped out in pleasure as his towel was torn off and a pair of soft hands grabbed his length rubbing up and down in a pumping motion.

Hinata focused intensely on the meat pulsing violently in her hands. "Cum for me, naruto-kun I know you want to splatter your cum all over my tits and body." He couldn't hold back and released globs of cum into Hinata's mouth, tits, pussy and ass.

She mounted him and guided the still throbbing cock to her entrance. "Time for your present, Foxy-kun." Hinata squealed in pain feeling her hymen rip before getting off on it and began bouncing up and down on it hard and fast squeezing and pinching her nipples throwing her head back in pure pleasure and ecstasy.

He looked up to see a naked Ino and Yami walking into the alley and closed it off with an earth wall before the stoic golden darkness assassin Yami sat her pussy on his mouth, her blond cunt looking exquisite to him as he tongued and licked her G-spot.

"A-ah, Naruto-kun more!" She cried out in pleasure locking lips with Hinata swapping his cum around while Ino waited her turn fingering her pussy rapidly spilling juices on the ground.

Hinata's walls squeezed him but, he became aggressive and thrusted rapidly into Hinata nearly splitting her pussy in two and it was so good she started drooling.

"NARUTO-KUN I'M GOING TO CUM!" Yami and Hinata cried out lost in the pleasure.

He groaned and his cock released a steam of sperm into her womb causing it to bloat slightly getting more moans from her as she felt full.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson once more and threw them off with a roar before Hinata found her ass mounted and with started squealing as her Naruto-kun jackhammered her cute asshole hard.

"Ah! More!" She cried out with a groan as she came again.

"Grrr!" He grunted releasing into her ass before flipping her on her back and smushed her tits around his cock and pumped his hips like a piston growling in pleasure, not believeing how soft these things were and came into her mouth.

Yami felt her legs spreaded wide and screamed in pleasure when he began turning her mind to mush pounding her cunt hard from behind. "This is yours, Naruto-kun if you want to release all that pent up anger and hate use me…" She whispered sincerely and he went faster he was lost in the haze.

Ino moaned orgasming again from the sight; she never imagined Naruto would be so gentle, yet aggressive. She was wet with eager anticipation.

Yami panted with each thrust as she was nearing her limit and the way he was pounding her insides was so orgasmic and screamed louder in pleasure causing her weapon hair to stand up straight as she came from pleasure overload.

Naruto pulled out of Yami and laid her softly on the wooden bed he created for them and turned to Ino who looking at his cock with longing, hunger and fear before pinning her against the wall rubbing his meat stick against her pussy lips teasingly.

She squirmed and whimpered. "N-naru-kun doesn't tease me so much please!" She begged not believing he could do something so evil and screamed when he entered her fast and hard surprising her so much she didn't feel any pain.

"You like this don't you Ino-chan." He breathed into her ear huskily getting a moan in return.

"Yes! Oh yes Naru-kun fuck this piggy!" Ino screamed lustfully with drool leaking from her mouth as he stretched her wide open.

He channeled chakra to his hips and he went like a blur hitting Ino's g-spot over and over her eyes rolled to the back of her head in bliss.

"Naruto-kun cum in me!" He nodded feeling he was nearly tired from all the days stress and training.

"INO-CHAN/NARU-KUN!" They cried out both their juices mixing with each other before they fell on the bed sweat marring their bodies and the girl's snuggled upto his body.

"That was amazing naru." Ino smiled kissing his cheeks.

"Sorry bout earlier guess I still need to learn how to control my emotions…" He muttered in apology, Hinata just smiled.

Suddenly they heard shouting and put their clothes held in an storage seal on, while Naruto just put on his sandals and pants and gloves while strapping his Muramasa HF blade to his hip and ran out of the alley.

"Kushina, your son is getting out of control it would be better if that seal remained on him from the start and now he's already showing signs of breaking away from Konoha don't you realize the severeity of the situation!" They narrowed their eyes hearing the voice of the Gama sennin.

"This prophecy shit is nothing but, bull that Grand Toad's age is getting to his head along with his title, he's already on thin ice with several other summon clans for having a history of telling fake prophecy's for his own amusement!" The voice of Tsunade Senju snarled.

Naruto leaned against the wall with a smirk of amusement and glee watching the altercation between Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, her daughters and the slug sennin's assistant.

"Let's watch I want to see where this is going?" Ino shook her head at his amusement.

"Are you that easily amused, Naruto-kun?" She giggled getting a deadpan.

"No I like seeing prophecie spouting assholes get their asses handed to them what do you think?" He drawled getting an indignant huff at his retort.

"And what's the problem with him leaving the village, he's already been put in the bingo books in every ninja country as a K-class nin." Shizune said sternly sending shock through everyone except Naruto who had a shit eating grin.

"K-class!? You mean Otouto-kun is a fucking Kami-class shinobi at age 16!" Naruka shouted in disbelief but, inwardly doing the mental jig feeling lots of pride and happiness for her little brother.

"Heh, Naruto-bouya already famous being a Genin, you think he's going to stay at the same level as he grows?" They could practically smell the sadistic amused smirk on Tsunade's face directed at Jiraiya.

"Oh I like her." Naruto smirked.

"That power is getting to his head! He is taking revenge on all those who wronged him and I am having anbu bring him to the sealing chamber tomorrow to seal his abilities away so he can go back to the way he was before he changed into that! That isn't Minato's son!" They gasped at the scorn and disappointment from Jiraiya, while Naruto had his hand itching toward Muramasa in the scabbard.

"Oh really, you are pathetic, even as a Sannin that title has gone to your head ever since you trained Minato and he became Yondaime you always gloated about that but, to this extent you are no worse than that little fucker Sasuke Uchiha!" Menmia snarled looking ready to kill the Toad who glared back.

"You can't protect him all the time and if you attack me, the elite anbu around me will strike you down!" Several Elite anbu captains and lieutenants dropped beside him glaring at them.

"This only makes you more pathetic Gama Sennin and I was always stronger than you, even on my worst day, I'm the Uzukage of Uzushizuogakure No Sato the Blood Uzu Arashi I am on a level you will never reach." Kushina drawled in monotone looking amused.

"Even a Kage-level nin can't handle a Sannin and a battalion of ANbu captains and lieutenants." Jiraiya shot back only for a blood red crimson aura to appear behind him and the others who noticed it but, were shocked by the killing intent.

"I am not like those other weak Genin or Chunin or Jounin or Anbu." Naruto's cold voice echoed as he appeared barechested showing his hardened pecs getting a jawdrop from Tsunade and Shizune.

_'Holy kami-sama this gaki's fucking ripped!' _

_'Is that a 16 pack I see oh sweet kami I'm wet from looking at him!' _Shizune blushed but, zeroed in on the smell of sex coming from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun did you have sex a few minutes ago?" Menmia asked bluntly getting a shit eating grin in response.

"Yes, and I would have to be a dick chaser to say no." Tsunade barked out in laughter hearing the vulgar language.

Naruto turned toward Jiraiya and the anbu coldly. "I guess that little ass whipping I gave you and the anbu wasn't a big enough warning to back the fuck off huh Gama-uke?" Tsunade, and Kushina had to stuff their fists into their mouths to keep from laughing their asses off while Hinata and the others giggled with a blush at Naruto's vulgar insult.

"Shut-up demon!" A gecko masked anbu threatened brandishing a katana of chakra metal.

Naruto noticed something about this one and smirked rubbing his chin as he stalked around them. "Your stance and technique with your blade lacks something." He analyzed with mirth getting tense looks from the rookies.

"W-w-hat are you talking about." One stuttered nervously and his eyes widened when he had to block the hammer strike from the sheathed Muramasa.

"I see you deny your blade it's purpose." The look cut through the anbu around them and Jiraiya.

"What are you getting at Naruto!" Jiraiya demanded.

Naruto unsheathed his HF blade slowly as it crackled with an ominous crimson lightning glow and they froze feeling the wave of bloodlust emanating from the sword and watched him twirl it around with a practiced flair.

He looked it up and down boredly and turned his now crimson eyes to them. "Your blades desire to bathe in the blood of but, you hold it back." He smirked knowing these were just rookie anbu impersonating captains and higher echelon ranks and the way they shook from his Genin-level killing intent.

Jiraiya scoffed. "We are konoha shinobi who have honour." He said arrogantly only to get roaring laughter from Naruto, Kushina and his siblings.

"H-honour!" Kasumi squealed with laughter and amusement making their faces turns red from embarrassment and anger at their laughing at being a konoha shinobi.

"P!leaseeee! Honour!? This is a ninja village, honour do not go hand in hand with us!" Naruto replied angrily making them shrink back.

"That's because of that training your stupid ancestors gave you, gaki!" Jiraiya shot back smugly only to freeze feeling the tip of the blade at his throat.

Naruto gazed darkly into the Gama Sennin's eyes and saw the eyes of the Reaper. "You dare insult my ancestors there will be nothing, left to bury of your corpse!" He growled dangerously and from the corner of his eye he saw a rookie get cocky and tried to slice his back only for Naruto to flip over the strike and slice him in half with a clean, precise strike sending blood over him.

"Don't be ashamed of dying trash it's just nature running it's course!" Naruto chuckled darkly in his Ripper mode causing his strikes to be more dangerous than in blade mode and swung the blade to the side and they flinched back when multiple sword slash marks appeared on the wall opposite of them.

"N-no way his speed must be Kage-level at least to do that many strikes in a single movement!" The anbu backed away fearfully.

"If you leave now and go train like real swordsmen, I will consider taking you under my training program for swordsmen and women." Naruto offered showing he would neutral and train them if they let go of their hate.

The anbu rookies were stunned but, looked at Naruto cautiously. "What will stop you from killing us without interference?" Naruto smiled.

"I maybe cold and ruthless but, I can give those misguided a chance to see the world truly instead of just black and white besides me being a demon is like saying Minato-tou-san wasn't skilled in Sealing the seal is powered by my willpower meaning if I gave up Kyuubi would be released." Those who listened to the true purpose of the seal safeguard paled in horror and shame before bowing.

"WE'RE SORRY, NARUTO-SENPAI!" He chuckled softly.

"Maa, Maa don't worry about it it's all in the past and the present is now, now get out of here rookies and turn in for the night." They nodded and vanished in several shunshins having different thoughts on Naruto Namikaze.

He turned toward Jiraiya. "My father would be disgusted and disappointed in your Jiraiya-teme." Jiraiya flinched picturing the look of rage on Minato's face from above.

"Know this…" Naruto gave him one last cold, hateful look.

"I never was the prophecy child, prophecies can only be dictated by gods and I will be neither a savior or a destroyer." His Ripper eyes flashed.

He sheathed his sword parting with one a remark. "I'm just the Reaper." He grabbed Yami, Hinata and Ino getting surprised squeaks before jumping to the other half of Konoha in one jump to their houses getting woots and squeals of glee and laughter.

"Neither a destroyer or savior huh?" Tsunade listened to Naruto's words playing in her head.

_'Things are going to be real interesting with the gaki around, though I wonder if he's into older women.' _Both Tsunade and Shizune thought and parted with Kushina and her guards leaving a frightened Jiraiya who decided that he's going to need the toads to subdue Konoha's weapon.

He never saw the sharingan eyes watching from above with a smirk on Mari Uchiha's face. 'You and the Toads are suicidal idiots.' She shook her head in amusement and vanished.

* * *

**And that's that!**

**The update for my NarutoxRosario Vampire fic will be done while im at school working if possible so sorry for the wait**


End file.
